One wrong wish
by Plumlover4ever
Summary: Max makes a wish when he gets mad at Justin. Jerry was wrong to give him the family wand when he was angry. Life if flipped for Max and his family now. AU *DISCONTINUED*


Sorry for not continuing any of my other Fics but I just don't have the motivation for them. So here's a new story. Yes I kinda borrowed something from the movie. And the is an AU so Justin and Alex will not be incest. Enjoy.

* * *

"MAX!" Jerry yelled when he walked into the lair to see he had made a giant, green gooey mess. "Justin will you come clean up your brother's mess please." He said leaning out the door into the sub shop.

"Sure. What did he do this time… Wow that is way worse than normal. Max who was supervising you or told you to do this?" Justin said stopping in the entry way to the lair. It was a mess!

"Alex told me to say the spell but it turned out wrong. Well except she's not here anymore. Wait that's wrong to." Max said looking everywhere for where his sister could be hiding. "Crud I'm in a really deep whole. PUDDING!" What can he say; he gets random when he's nervous.

"What spell?" Justin asked walking over to the book max had set down. "That's an easy one. Max you need to practice harder if you ever want to win." Taking out his wand her cleaned up the mess and brought Alex back. One problem was she landed right on his shoulders. "OW. Alex get off. You are hurting me." Justin said reaching over his head to try and lift her off. When that didn't work he resorted to tickling her. She laughed just enough for him to be able to drop her on the couch behind him.

"Max you may want to practice. I may have been demoted in the competition that day but I'm already higher than you again. Even Alex has caught up." With that Justin left the Lair with Alex yelling at his back that it was no fair that she was ticklish and he shouldn't use it against her.

"Your brother's right. Study harder Max. I'm sure you'll catch up. And here you can use the family wand for half an hour now please try to stop messing up." Smiling he turned around and mumbled to himself "Why can't he be more like Justin. Even Alex is starting to show more interest in this competition."

When his father was out of the room max threw the wand down and yelled, "I wish Justin was not my brother! He would be a lot cooler if he were a friend!"

Half an hour later Max exited the lair to see Alex waiting tables, but he didn't know it was her till his mom called her back. Alex was now a lot curvier and she didn't wear her normal clothes but instead wore business type clothes. Her hair was longer and bouncier as well. What happened? He had been working on the levitating spell so what happened?

"Oh hi Maxi!" Alex greeted going by him. "Mom, Justin will be over for dinner tonight, remember that. And remember no magic Max. Justin, as far as I know, is human."

"What do you mean? He's a wizard like us Alex." Max said looking at her.

"And how would you know? You've never met him, besides he's my boyfriend so I will not believe anything you say." Alex said turning up her nose and marching upstairs.

"What do you mean? He's our brother!" Max yelled after her.

"Are you still going on about our older brother who died three years ago? Yes his name was Justin but it's you and I now Maxi, big brother's gone. Now go get cleaned up. You're covered in goop."

"What do you mean he died three years ago? I saw him forty-five minutes ago!"

"Max give up. He's long gone. Get over it. Yeah I still cry every once in a while but I don't resort to thinking I see him. Now I have dinner to make. Get lost."

'At least that's still the same.' Max thought. Max was brought out of his thoughts by a knocking at the door. Alex rushed past him and flung the door open so fast it nearly hit him in the face. When he walked around the door her saw Alex clinging to Justin. Only this Justin wasn't his geeky brother, this Justin wore darker clothing and looked a lot tougher on the outside but he could still see it was his brother's figure underneath. Snapping out of his trance like state he saw Alex kiss him and ran for the bathroom. After heaving over the toilet a few time Max whispered, "What have I done"

* * *

There ya go. Tell me what you think. Anything is welcome, pointing out grammar, spelling, bad wording, telling me this sucks. I don't care So please review!


End file.
